Should We Really Be Doing This?
by Jasmine Potter07
Summary: Ron keeps a secret from Hermione though out their dating relationship and has a change of heart when he gets caught by someone. Set in HBP Also in this fic Lavender is not as dumb as she seems in the books/movies. One short


A/N: This for the Prompt of the Day should we really be doing this, note the title. This is my first prompt of the day fic so I hope you all like it. Reviews are welcome good or bad.

I do not own anything to do with harry potter, that's JK Rowling's

Enjoy!

Ron Weasely did it again. He cancelled another date with his girl friend of 1 year and 3 months, Hermione Granger. This time the excuse was Quidditch Practice. He wasn't _really _going to Quidditch practice. His best friend, Harry Potter happens to be Captain so he knew when the practices were because of knowing the captain. He in fact was on his way to the Room of Requirement to meet with Lavender Brown. You see Ron Weasely was a two timer, he had the perfect girl friend, yet he is going behind her back for someone else. That doesn't seem fair to Hermione now does it? Nope.

If fact the reason for this meeting with Lavender was to stop this affair, Ron came to realize that if Hermione ever caught him with Lavender, she would be 1. Angry, 2. Hurt 3. Betrayed and 4. Ready to kill. Plus it helps that his best friend Harry Potter actually caught the couple (Ron and Lavender) snogging and didn't go running to Hermione. No, instead he sat Ron down and told him that he had to end it with Lavender because it wasn't fair to Hermione who was been faithful the whole time they (Ron and Hermione) were dating.

It also helped Ron to realize this when Harry knocked some sense into him by punching him in the face for cheating on Hermione. He has _never _seen Harry _that_ angry before and it scared him. So he's going to listen to his best friend and end it with Lavender so he can be with Hermione.

When he arrived at the Room of Requirement he found that Lavender was already in the room. The room looked really nice. It had a king size bed in the middle of the room. The sheets on the bed had red and gold in them as well as the walls. There was also a fireplace at the far end of the room with armchairs that resembled the armchairs back in the Gryffindor Common Room. This is where Ron found Lavender.

Lavender looked up to see Ron and smiled. She walked over to where he was standing and gave him a kiss on the check.

"It's good to see you Ron." She said. Ron sighed, knowing that Lavender isn't going to like what he was about to say.

"Lavender, I have something to tell you." Ron said, feeling guilty and nervous. This is the reason why he kept this secret from Hermione for so long. He liked Lavender but he also liked Hermione very much and he doesn't have the guts to choose one girl, at least until now.

"That's funny because I have something to tell you too." When Lavender said this Ron was surprised and motioned for her to sit back down in the armchair she was just sitting in, while he sat in another armchair across from her.

"What was it you wanted to tell me Lav?" Ron said this with his full attention on the girl in front of him. Who smiled and said, "You go first Ron, you seem like you wanted to tell me something since you came here and I think that's why we are having this meeting right?"

Ron nodded. "Alright, you know how Harry caught us snogging a few weeks back?" Ron asked; he saw Lavender nod as if remembering the event. "Well," Ron continued "After you left Harry sat me down and said some things that made me think," Ron hesitated for a moment then got the courage to continued "Should we really be doing this?" Ron paused to see Lavender's reaction. He was very surprised to see that Lavender wasn't crying or seemed angry. In fact she looked like she was about to burst out with laughter.

And she did laugh. She laughed for a whole five minutes until she was calm enough to say "That's really funny Ron because that's what I wanted to talk to you about."

Ron was shocked "WHAT?" he wasn't outraged, just shocked. Lavender continued to smile as she continued "I realized that after Harry caught us that it was only a matter of time before Hermione did as well, so I think this has to stop. " Lavender, for her part took Ron's hand in comfort. She seemed worried about Ron's reaction.

Ron sighed and with his free hand, ran it though his red hair. He looked at Lavender for a moment. "I think your right, this has to stop." They shared an understanding smile. Lavender was the first to stand up, still holding Ron's hand; he stood as well and together walked to the door that lead _out _of the Room of Requirement.

"So, this is it right?" Ron asked Lavender. She nodded and smiled warmly even though the situation wasn't.

"We had our fun, but now you need to go back to Hermione." Lavender said this before giving Ron a kiss on the cheek. Her last kiss. Then walked out of the Room and out of Ron's life never looking back.

A/N: If you expected for Lavender to yell at Ron for being unfair or something then you don't know Lavender Brown. I look at her as a smart girl who wastes all her free time on boys and make-up and is never given the chance to show her full poetical.


End file.
